In the field of image display apparatuses, it has been conventionally studied to project an image on a curved screen in order to obtain a high realistic feeling. Recently, regarding an image display apparatus for use in vehicle, there is a demand for an image display apparatus capable of displaying an image on a curved surface so as to match an interior of the vehicle.
In this regard, image display apparatuses using a liquid crystal or an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) have difficulty in displaying an image on a curved surface other than a cylindrical surface because of constraints in manufacturing. In contrast, a projection-type image display apparatus is able to display an image on a curved surface other than a cylindrical surface, and therefore is advantageous in remarkably enhancing a degree of design freedom of the interior of the vehicle.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a projection apparatus that projects a two-dimensional image of an object on a hemispherical surface.